Metroid: The Star Wars
by Metroidmasta
Summary: During a final cataclysmic war with the Space Pirates Samus is transported to a new dimension and finds herself with a strange new people-the Jedi. Metroid/Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic. Rated M for language & violence. R&R please Chapter 3 added!
1. Chapter 1: Total War

Author's Notes: This chapter was first written around two to three years ago, and has since been rewritten about five times. I never could get it to the level I wanted, until last week. This entire project has spanned over four years, but the chapters that I'm actually submitting have been written and edited for about year. Needless to say, I've put a lot of time into this. ;) At the beginning, I wanted to make a cool story where Samus and other characters from Metroid get thrust into the universe of Star Wars. Now, it's become a story that intricately will tie together Metroid and several aspects of the Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic series, finishing plot lines that were left to be imagined after the end of Knights of the Old Republic II. I'll be posting new chapters at least once a week depending on reviews. So, if you want more chapters, let me know and I'll be happy to oblige! :D Oh, and it'd be really cool if all you readers out there could drop in a review after reading. Thank you. c:

-Metroidmasta

Metroid: The Star Wars  
Chapter I  
Total War

Six months ago, the Galactic Federation was rocked with what Federation officials called the most devastating terrorist attack the organization has ever faced. The Biologic Space Labs Station, home to the galaxy's largest and most extensive multi-planetary wildlife preserve and scientific study area, was hijacked and destroyed, blowing up an entire planet in the process. The station, worth billions to the Federation, was set on a collision course with the planet SR-388, once home to the dangerous and unstable Metroid species. The resulting explosion destroyed the station and the entire planet, leaving behind nothing but floating asteroids and debris. But it was the culprit behind it which left Federation citizens in even more shock than the attack itself did. It was Samus Aran, the legendary bounty huntress who was once the greatest force in the Federation's arsenal. Details about the attack were scarce, but according to the official reports released by the Federation, Aran infiltrated the station, hijacked the navigation controls to set the station on a collision course with SR-388, and activated the station's self-destruct mechanism to insure total destruction. The Federation had no comment on Aran's motive, or her whereabouts, but they had last seen her fleeing Federation airspace shortly after the attacks in her purple gunship.

And now that same sleek, purple, Hunter class gunship roared through Federation space for the first time in six months at several hundred miles above the legal limit, barely avoiding a massive cargo freighter. The pilot of the freighter honked his horn loudly and made a few rude remarks and gestures at the gunship. Samus grinned wickedly beneath her visor, and flicked a switch on her control board, which deployed a small turret that extended from the rear of her ship and peppered the nose of the freighter. The large ship spun out of control and smashed into two other similar cargo ships. As Samus blasted out of reach of the carnage, she grinned again. There was always time to cause the Federation a bit more grief.

Just hours earlier, Samus had received a desperate plea from a Galactic Federation official, begging her to come to their Headquarters as soon as she could. That little "as soon as she could" part justified her act, she decided. At least that's what she would say if anyone asked.

Even after all the billions of Necros of damage she had caused the G.F. at the Biologic Labs Station, they still came crawling back to her for help. Pitiful fools. Their pathetic President, Vladimir Balkorin, didn't even have the balls to call her himself. Stupid son of a…

Samus' line of thought was cut off by an annoying wail that signaled an incoming transmission. She flicked a switch and a voice came on over the intercom.

"Samus Aran. You are cleared for docking at Galactic Federation Headquarters. Proceed to Docking Bay 67."

"Affirmative. Aran out."

"Idiot." Samus added after she had turned the com off.

Samus looked out her windshield and saw a massive space station looming in front of her, and growing larger every second-the Galactic Federation Headquarters. Samus skillfully navigated the hectic traffic and wound her way to her assigned docking bay. She landed quickly, and briefly checked her Fusion Suit's systems for abnormalities.

Finding none, she exited her ship via the large roof hatch. To her surprise, she found two full battalions of Federation troopers waiting for her with their weapons at the ready. She froze.

"Samus Aran." A trooper said nervously. "You are ordered to disarm and come with us to your appointment with our glorious leader."

"Glorious?" Samus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" the trooper snapped. "Now come with us!"

"I don't think so. Not without my weapons."

"You will obey and come with us now!"

Before the trooper even knew what had happened, an ice missile struck him dead in the face, sending him flying back into his unit. The ice spread out, freezing all the troopers in the vicinity. The other troopers looked on their frozen comrades, and that was all the opportunity Samus needed. She rushed forward with her Speed Booster, bowling a line of soldiers over. Samus whirled around, smashing another soldier's face in with her arm cannon, and kicking two more in the chest.

The other remaining troopers finally collected their wits, and began firing on Samus. But she was already ahead of them, rolling under them in Morph Ball, and leaving a Power Bomb right in the middle of them. Stunned realization dawned on them as Samus jumped up out of Morph Ball and sprinted out of the docking bay at top speed. She didn't want to be around when that went off.

A massive explosion rocked the station, and Samus knew her bomb had done the trick. As she raced through corridor after corridor, frightened employees ran for their lives, believing the Huntress to have come to the Station to do some kind of harm. Samus was still running at top speed, when a hand caught her arm and jerked her into a room.

Samus swung her arm cannon to bear on this person who had dragged her into this room, and then promptly lowered it. She found herself face-to-face with Vladimir Balkorin, President of the Galactic Federation.

"Hello, Samus." He said.

He gestured, and for the first time Samus noticed four guards standing at shadowy places in the room. They filed out, casting wary glances at the Huntress.

"Why do you feel the need to shake up this Station by killing two entire Trooper battalions that were only here to assure everyone else on this station you won't do anything…incredibly stupid?" Vladimir asked, looking flustered. "I'm sure it wasn't even a challenge."

"I don't go anywhere without my weapons." Samus said. "Anywhere."

"I'm sure." Vladimir said crossly. "I believe we've covered this before."

"Of course we have." Samus replied coolly. "But that was before you put a dagger in my back, so I believe things need a bit of renegotiating."

"I wasn't the one who betrayed my commanding officers, destroyed billions of Necros of Federation property, and in the same instance managed to thwart two massive Federation undertakings!" Vladimir shot back heatedly.

"You stupid bastard!" Samus yelled. "All you've ever cared about was power! Power and money! You tried to clone Metroids! You tried to capture one of the most dangerous and unstable creatures in the universe! And all under the pretense of peace!"

"And what would you have done?" Vladimir said, rising out of his seat. "An incredible opportunity dropped right into my lap! A chance to breed a tool to use against the enemies of the Federation and restore peace! My approval rating is already in the toilet! I needed something to get back on the rise!"

"Politics, politics, politics!" Samus roared. "That's all this is to you! Have you ever once considered the fact that Metroids can not be controlled? Look how dismally the Space Pirate attempt at Metroid breeding turned out!"

"The Pirates aren't the brightest bunch! Not to mention the fact that they were using Gamma radiation to clone the Metroids, which is highly unstable, and we were using a much safer alterna-" Vladimir stopped mid-sentence.

Samus jerked her head around to face his.

"What was that?" Samus demanded. "Are you honestly trying to tell me that you found a safe way to clone Metroids?"

Vladimir wiped his brow with his hand.

"Another time, another time." he dismissed the thought. "I didn't call you here to argue."

"Let me guess." Samus said sarcastically. "You need my help again?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Forget it." she snapped. "I have no intention of working with you stupid bastards. I've been played for a fool one too many times."

"The fact that you came here is reassuring." He said smoothly.

"I seriously doubt you know why I came." Samus said, arms folded.

"Well then, o mighty Huntress, why did you come?" Vladimir asked.

"Because," Samus began slowly. "It's been six months, and I'm sick of being branded as a traitor and a renegade. I want you to publicly announce why the B.S.L. station was so important-the real reason-and the truth about the X parasites."

"You know I can't do that."

"I know that you can, you just won't."

"Didn't I just tell you about my approval rating?"

"Let me put it this way." Samus said threateningly. "I still have allies in high places, some of which are on this station as we speak. Either you announce it yourself, or the information might happen to, oh, leak out, if you catch my drift."

Vladimir glared daggers at her, and then wiped his brow again.

"I'll get on it…"he mumbled.

"Good." Samus said, smiling behind her visor. "Now to business. Why did you call me here?"

"Well," Balkorin started. "Our intelligence agent in the field, agent 'Sigma,' has managed to pick up word on a new Space Pirate operation."

"Let me guess-another rebuild of their Zebes operation?"

"Not quite." the President said. "We may have a situation on our hands. According to Sigma,-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Samus stopped him. "Who is this 'Sigma'? And how did he get word of this? I know how difficult it is to hack the Pirate mainframe, not just anyone could do it."

"Sigma is an agent we planted in the ranks of the Space Pirates years ago." Balkorin answered, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. "Surely you've wondered how we knew how what the Pirates were up to at any given time."

Samus said nothing, but considered this new information.

"As I was saying, Sigma has told us that the Pirates have constructed a super weapon, in the form of several warheads, which have the firepower to incinerate an entire planet."

Samus' eyes widened, and Vladimir caught her look of surprise even through her visor.

"Yes, exactly. They are planning on using them to hold entire worlds hostage, forcing them to either supply them with whatever resources they demand, or face destruction. And they plan on starting with Earth."

"That still doesn't explain why you brought me here." Samus said coldly. "I am not a diplomat, especially when it comes to Space Pirates. And hostility in the form of, well, me, isn't exactly what the situation calls for. So I figure you're wasting my time."

"I'm no fool Samus." Vladimir said calmingly.

"Says you." She shot back with a glare.

"Look!" Balkorin snapped. "The Pirates' plan is not that simple!"

Samus paused.

"Oh?"

"They know that having one weapon in their arsenal that could give them leverage on a galactic scale isn't going to be enough." Balkorin explained. "The Space Pirates are getting bolder, Samus. They plan on trying the one thing that no renegade group had ever attempted-all out war on the Federation."

Samus suddenly understood why she had been summoned as Balkorin continued.

"They have sent out emissaries to every known enemy of the Federation. You've heard of the Elise Omega, correct?"

Samus nodded.

"Of course you do. After all, it was you who first attempted to break up their operation during a mission under the Federation."

"I'm not here to rehash past missions old man. Get to the point."

"Well, Elise Omega has already, according to Sigma, given their consent to join the Space Pirates in their offensive. Which as I'm sure you know could mean disaster for our forces." Vladimir went on. "They are massing an army to rout us, Samus. And they are going to try to conquer every world under Federation control."

"How soon?" Samus asked.

"According to Sigma, two days from now." Vladimir said. "The Pirates believe that this is going to be a sneak attack, and so the plan is to covertly move every available planetary militia, every single active and inactive trooper, and anyone else willing to fight to save the Federation to the site of their attack."

"Where?"

"A place you know very well Samus." the President said eerily. "Zebes, your home world."

"So it practically was a rebuild of their Zebes operation." Samus said sarcastically.

Vladimir gave her an annoyed look, then said, "It's symbolic to them, and to us as well when you think about it. That's the location where they've been bested twice at the height of their power. Now that they've hit a new peak, they want to try again. If they were to succeed, it would boost the morale of their soldiers more than you can imagine."

Samus just stared at him.

"I see. That's all well and good. But you forget that I don't work for you anymore. And I don't care who's in charge…as long as they're paying."

Samus turned around, marching to the door to leave.

"Come now, Samus. You hate the Pirates more than we do." Vladimir said, trying to stop her. "Not to mention, I'm offering a substantial cash reward for this job."

Samus stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You know the catacombs and over world terrain of Zebes better than any being alive or dead. I want you to lead our defense force on Zebes…Admiral."

This time Samus did turn around.

"What?" she asked blankly.

"That's right. I'm making an executive decision. In order to ensure the safety of the people of the galaxy, I'm reinstating you into the Galactic Federation's military and promoting you to the rank of Admiral."

"Two things: First, I don't recall consenting to rejoin your little army men. And second, that is NOT money, Mr. President." Samus said flatly.

"Along with the title, you will also receive ten billion Necros, half delivered to you beforehand, half after completion of this job." Vladimir assured her. "And, of course, your name will be cleared by tomorrow to make sure the public knows you are not a renegade any longer, and you will take good care of their lives."

"Make it twenty-five and I'll do it."

Vladimir winced.

"Done…"

Samus smiled.

"Good." Samus said almost brightly. "Tomorrow I want the best soldiers you have in the training facility ready to fight at 0600 hours."

Balkorin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a bit rusty." she said with a small grin.

"Well, yes." Balkorin said. "Of course. My best and brightest in the gym…I'll get on it."

Samus walked to the doorway, and was stopped again by a loud cough from the President.

"Can I help you with anything else…" she said icily.

"I figured you would like to know the other half of the plan."

"Get on with it, Vladimir, I have your entire war to plan."

Vladimir cleared his throat intentionally, much to Samus' annoyance, and then began to talk again.

"The Pirates will arrive to start their grand conquest on Zebes, which they assumed would only be a small first step on their march to galactic conquest." Vladimir explained, grinning slyly. "That's far from the truth. Thanks to Sigma, the Pirates have faulty intelligence that estimates only a small task force will be waiting on Zebes, a planetary militia. But as you and I know, our full forces will be lying in wait. The Pirates, however, aren't going to give up Zebes and run, that's not how they operate, and you know that. Instead, they're going to call in their full invasion force, in an attempt to rout our entire army on Zebes and win the war outright in one battle. While their full strength is focused on Zebes, a small group of scientists and engineers, accompanied by Sigma, will slip into their facility and fire their super weapons on their own planets and bases."

"So if this plan succeeds, the Space Pirates' entire operation will be crippled beyond repair, forever?"

"Yes." Balkorin said with a grin. "All that's left to be done after that will be mop-up work. Which I'm sure will pay quite handsomely."

Samus grunted, and opened the door, adding, "0600."

"0600..." Vladimir said bleakly.

Samus left the room and strolled nonchalantly back to her ship. As she expected, workers ran like terrified mice. When she reached her docking bay, she found just what she had expected: her power bomb had blown the entire docking bay open, and now all that was left was Samus' ship, floating serenely, and a few leftover Trooper corpses. Samus jumped out in the Zero-G area, reaching her ship with ease. She pulled herself into her ship, smiling still. Today turned out better than she thought it would. Samus pulled off her armor once inside, carefully depositing it in its storage hatch, and then activated the code lock.

She wearily made her way into the cockpit of her ship, punching a few buttons that caused a map of Zebes to appear in front of her. Samus cracked her knuckles, and buckled down for a long night of work.


	2. Chapter 2: Sparring

Metroid: The Star Wars

Metroid: The Star Wars  
Chapter II  
Sparring

Samus rubbed her eyes before turning to face the troops Vladimir had assembled for her. Forty-three of the finest the Galactic Federation had to offer, all muscle-bound idiots, no doubt. She paced the line of soldiers all standing at attention, closely scrutinizing them to try to pick up on their character. As Samus got to the end of the line, she felt a tap on her rear. She turned around, and just as she thought, she was also being…closely scrutinized.

She walked a few paces in front of them, and gave them another look over.

"All right pussies." she said acidly. "Which one if you wants to be the first to try to take me on?"

They all tried quickly to conceal amused glances.

"Nobody?" she asked, pacing the line. "How about the one who tried to feel up his commanding officer?"

A man stepped forward, the most muscle-bound of them all.

"All right, peaches." he said. "I'm game."

"Good." Samus said, and the two faced each other. "Begin."

The man rushed Samus immediately, throwing a vicious right jab at her neck. Samus didn't budge. She put out her right hand and caught the man's punch before it hit. The man's eyes widened and he surged with all his strength, trying to overcome her. Samus yawned, and held the man's hand without even shaking. When she finally became bored with his pathetic attempt, she hoisted him into the air with her right hand, and threw him with all her strength into a nearby wall. The wall cracked severely, threatening to break, and the man fell to the floor, unconscious and bleeding from the mouth.

Samus faced the remaining forty-two soldiers coolly. Their mouths were all agape, no longer at attention, and quivering with fear.

"W…what are you?!" one soldier choked out.

"Your new Admiral." she responded with a grin. "I have news for you, men. No one leaves this room until all of you have sparred against me. This man," she pointed at the unlucky soldier lying on the floor, "was an example. If you don't intend to end up like him, don't underestimate me and fight smart! Now who's next?!"

Not a soul in the room budged.

Samus put her hand over her face, and said, "You may fight me in groups, if you choose."

A soldier elbowed another soldier next to him, and the two of them stepped out.

"Names?"

"I'm James Cessler, Private first class, and this is John Markovitz, Colonel." Private Cessler said.

"Right." she said. "Begin."

The two men raised their fists in a defensive position, and the two of them encircled Samus. John was the first to strike, throwing a right hook at Samus' back. Samus spun, knocking his fist aside, and ducked to avoid James' uppercut from her other side.

"Good!" she said, sweeping John into the air with a roundhouse kick to the chest.

She whirled, striking James in the chest with another kick, and as John hit the ground James sank to the mats. Both men groaned loudly.

"You tried to have one man distract me while the other attacked from my rear." she explained. "A good tactic, but with only two men, the person you are up against would have to be rather stupid to fall for it. Against a Space Pirate, it would fail. Would three of you care to try?"

Three men stepped forward, introduced themselves, and prepared to fight. They, like the last group, encircled Samus, trying to surround her. One man came in quick, throwing three quick jabs at various parts of Samus' body. She deflected them, and moved quickly to avoid blows from a second man. The third man added his punches to the fray, but Samus leaped high in the air, coming down on the first man with an aerial kick to the back. He crumpled to the ground.

Samus dropped to the mats, sweeping her leg around in a circle and toppling both other men. While they fell, she rushed to them and hammered them into the mats. The three men didn't move.

"Cessler, Markovitz, get these three out of here."

The two soldiers moved to their fallen companions, wincing as they went. When they were removed, Samus turned back to the group.

"Four?" she said with a grin.

Samus sparred with her troops for hours, training them in a desperate attempt to get them up to her standards. Cessler and Markovitz even came back for a second round, though they were hastily defeated.

Now, only fourteen men remained conscious and able to fight.

"Alright. You fourteen men," Samus said to them, "Are the only ones who are still standing after today. Why? Because you are the best, and because you listened to instructions. You adapted to my fighting style, and tried to overcome it. Can you all tell me anything else that you learned today?"

The soldiers glanced at each other. Cessler cleared his throat, and Samus turned in his direction.

"We have learned," he said, throwing a glance around the other thirteen men, "that alone, we are nothing. But together, we are strong!!"

The fourteen men all rushed out of rank at Samus at once. She blinked, and then ran to meet their charge. Three men threw punches simultaneously at her chest. She caught two hits, but the third one connected. Samus hardened. Now it was time to get serious. She threw the two men whose punches she had caught into a wall, and kicked another square in the jaw. The men roared, and all began to attack at once. Samus spun all around, deflecting blow after blow, and then she jumped, and smashed one man in the chest with both feet.

He fell to the floor, wretched, and vomited painfully. The remaining ten men weren't giving up. Samus was tired as well, and was starting to make mistakes. A kick hit her in the back of the head, and she rolled forward, turned, and lunged at one of the men. She grabbed him by the shirt, and used him as a battering ram, smashing into five other soldiers. She tossed him into another two men, and focused on the last two.

One of them jumped at Samus, but then abruptly pulled back. Samus backed up to avoid the blow she thought was coming, and found herself in a full-nelson hold. She wrapped her legs around the man behind her and pulled his lower body out from under him, causing the man to yelp in surprise and loosen his hold on Samus, so she pulled free, and nailed the man in the solar plexus with an elbow. She dived forward, and punched the last remaining man in the face. His nose burst open like a ketchup bottle, and he fell to the floor, defeated.

Samus breathed in heavily, surveying the results of the battle. Fourteen men, the best and brightest the Federation had to offer, lay all over the room, some unconscious, others groaning in pain. As she pondered what the state of the Federation's military had come to, she felt a warm sensation on her lip. Tentatively, she reached a finger to touch the sensation, and as she raised the finger in front of her face, she couldn't help but chuckle-it was blood.

"Well I'll be damned." she said in surprise.

Samus shook herself and cleared her throat.

"Congratulations to you fourteen. I've selected you to be my personal squadron in the battle at Zebes tomorrow." she announced. "You will be with or near me at all times, and I expect you to perform just as you did today. Dismissed."

Samus began to leave the room, when she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around and saw-of all things-a Space Pirate leaving the showers, carrying a small duffel bag. She reflexively fell into battle position, but then relaxed.

"Sigma?" she asked.

"That'd be me." he said, surveying the room. "What happened in here?"

"Just a little training regimen for my personal squadron." Samus said, stone faced. "But they were hardly a match."

Sigma grinned, or the Space Pirate equivalent to a grin.

"I bet." he said. "You're probably all tuckered out now. Shame. I could have used a good match before the mission tomorrow."

"Then drop that duffel, because you're on." Samus challenged, allowing herself a small grin.

Sigma threw his duffel aside, and flew at Samus with lightning fast speed. Samus barely had time to sidestep to the right of his attack and fall back into battle position. This guy was for real, not some human trooper. Sigma shot back at Samus, but this time, she was ready. She sidestepped to the right, grabbing Sigma at the elbow as he passed, and swung him around. Sigma pulled out of Samus' grip, and used the momentum to fly up to the ceiling, then launch off and land a kick in Samus' back.

"Did I forget to mention," he said as Samus took the hit, "that I'm the ten-time hand-to-hand combat champion of this station?"

Samus grabbed hold of his leg and slammed him into the floor. She threw a series of quick punches at Sigma, and a few connected with his glistening face.

"Apparently so." she said dryly.

He planted his legs in Samus' chest, and then extended them, sending Samus soaring into the air.

The soldiers around the room got up slowly and looked at the battle in front of them. They were witnessing their commanding officer, the legendary Samus Aran, go toe-to-toe with Sigma, their toughest fighter. A few of them began to take sides, cheering for Samus, or her opponent.

James and John were two of the ones most vehemently for Samus.

"Come on Admiral!" they shouted. "Show him why you're the most feared fighter in the universe!"

Sigma leapt up after her, and sent a blow at her, but Samus had already recovered, and she knocked his blow aside, punching him in the chest as she came down. The momentum from both of them flying at each other made the blow even more devastating. Sigma reeled, and he plummeted into the floor. Samus landed with another kick to his abdomen.

Sigma's head drooped to one side, and Samus stared down at him as she wiped blood from her face.

"Not bad for a Pirate." she said.

Samus' supporters let out a loud cheer for their victorious officer. Samus gave them a big grin before turning to exit the gym. As she did, she was instantly dragged to the floor. Sigma was up behind her, and he had her right ankle in a dead lock. He hoisted her up, and punched her in the stomach three times before throwing her into the ground. Samus spun her legs around, striking Sigma behind his knees, and he too crumpled to the floor.

The two combatants lay on the ground, chests heaving in pain, gasping for breath.

"Not bad for a Chozo." Sigma said.

Samus grinned. She struggled to her feet, and offered Sigma a hand getting up. He accepted it, and she lifted him to his feet.

"Thanks for the match, Huntress." he said, picking up his duffel.

"Same to you." she said. "If we both live through this, I wouldn't mind a rematch."

"Indeed." Sigma said. "Farewell, Samus."

Sigma trotted out of the training room, favoring his right leg. The soldiers around the room began to clap for their Admiral, slowly at first, but growing louder until it rose to a loud and boisterous cheer. Samus quieted them with a hand.

"Did you really mean it, Admiral?" Private Cessler asked. "All that about your personal squadron?"

A few men stared blankly, having lost consciousness and not heard that message.

"Yes." she said. "You all earned it. I hope those of you who were awake managed to pick up on a few things."

One soldier held up a watch, and shook his head.

"What do you have to say, soldier?" she asked.

"I doubt any of us picked up anything." he said. "The entire match took only one minute, twenty seconds. You were moving so fast we couldn't tell anything until Sigma went down."

Samus cocked an eyebrow, and then shrugged.

"Ah, well." she sighed. "I want all of you men to report to the med lab to get fixed up, then straight to your quarters. No fooling around tonight. Tomorrow you may change the course of the history of the entire universe, so you'd better rest up."

"YES SIR!!" they shouted.

"Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3: Common Ground

Metroid: The Star Wars

Metroid: The Star Wars

Chapter III

Common Ground

Samus awoke with a loud groan to the blare of her alarm clock. She rolled over and haphazardly batted at it with her right arm in an attempt to shut it up, but after several failed attempts just brought her hand down on it in a fist. It practically exploded, and the resulting noise that went with it finally dragged Samus out of sleep and into consciousness.

With another groan, Samus rolled out of bed and trudged straight over to her Fusion Suit's storage compartment without bothering to make breakfast or even coffee. After quickly throwing on her suit, she opened up the roof hatch of her ship and floated out into the airless mess of a docking bay her Power Bomb had created the day before. Samus yawned behind her visor as she swam her way through the lack of gravity to the door, and pulled herself into the airlock. The room pressurized, and when Samus strode through the door leading into the station, she was surprised to see a man waiting for her.

He was short man, or at least it appeared that way due to the fact that he hunched over considerably as he stood there. He had a bald, cul-de-sac haircut and a sharp pointy nose that stood out among an otherwise round and suspicious-looking face. He looked like, for all intents and purposes, like a weasel in human form.

"Samus Aran." The weasel man said in a voice that had a hint of nasal quality to it. "You are late."

Samus grunted, and moved the man aside to continue down the corridor. To her surprise, the man grabbed her arm and held it to keep her from going on. Samus slowly turned back to face the weasel.

"I suggest you let go of my arm you little bastard." Samus said, putting as much threat into her words as she could.

"I suggest you don't brush past a high ranking official of the Galactic Federation when he is talking to you." The weasel man shot back. "As I was saying, you are la-"

"I've been doing way more than brushing past Balkorin for years, what makes you think you're so special?" Samus cut him off, throwing him aside with the arm he held and continuing along the corridor.

"I happen to be the Vice President of the entire Galactic Federation!!" the man yelled as he ran to keep up with Samus' long strides. "You had better show some respect!"

Samus whirled around, and planted the barrel of her arm cannon in the man's groin. The Vice President went white as a sheet and let out a whimper.

"Listen you arrogant son of a bitch." She started, grinding the barrel in a little. "I could kill you faster than you can blink. You're the one who needs to start showing some respect. And I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm not in the mood for this bullshit. Got it?"

The weasel nodded, squirming to get out of her line of fire. Samus said nothing more, but pulled back her arm cannon and kept walking. The Vice President ran to catch up yet again.

"Uh, exactly how much sleep did you get?" he asked as he ran.

"About five."

"Hours?"

"Minutes." Samus said as she knocked over a passing scientist who was in her way.

"Don't you think you should have slept more the night before the most important battle in the history of the universe?" the Vice President heatedly shot back.

"I figured you might want a battle plan." Samus said acidly. "My mistake."

Samus recalled back to a conversation she had had with Balkorin when the two were still on mildly better terms, during his bid for reelection. He had told her about his running mate, a man he described as a seedy little shrew, but one who the people loved. Even thought Balkorin himself hated the little bastard, he desperately wanted reelection, and had taken him as a running mate. He won, but with a great cost to his sanity, Samus remembered. Now she saw why he hated this man so much.

As Samus continued on through the station with the annoying man in tow, she couldn't help but notice the state of panic everyone seemed to be in. The station was buzzing with activity, from soldiers saying their last goodbyes and rushing to put on their full gear and get to their docking bay, to scientists crunching a final set of numbers on new weapons technology to be sent into the field of battle today, to the politicians who were racking their brains trying to figure out how to spin this new war to the public. The station itself must have even been moving, Samus thought with a minor chuckle.

At last she approached a code-locked door, the one she recalled led into the military wing of the station. Finding it closed, she flipped open the keypad and punched in her five-digit access code she still remembered from her Federation days. The terminal thought for a moment, processing the code, and then glowed a deep red, blaring out that the code had been rejected. Samus had no patience for this after such a small amount of rest the night before.

"Naturally, after the incident on the BSL station your code was removed from the system." The weasel man said. "If you'll step aside, I can enter my own-"

The man's speech was cut off as he reached for the panel by an explosion that threw him into the wall to his right. Samus, not in the mood to wait, had fired an ice missile which both blew the door off it's supports and into the military wing and created a wall of ice where the door had just been. Without missing a beat, Samus walked forward and, lowering her shoulder, smashed through the ice wall and continued on her way. When the Vice President had picked himself up and caught up with her again, he was livid.

"Yet more damage to Federation property I see miss Aran!!" he shouted at her as they walked through the bustling military area. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I should have just used Wave Beam." She said nonchalantly, greeting a soldier who had waved at her pleasantly.

"You WHAT?!" he screamed. "I will not stand for this! I will not be ignored!! I am the Vice President of-"

Samus stepped to her right in the middle of his rant and an oncoming transport car ran right into the furious little man. He flew into the air for a brief moment, and then rolled several feet when he hit the ground. Samus looked to see the man's reaction, and to her surprise he only gave a weak smile and started to walk to the car with a limp in his right leg.

As Samus was turning around to look at the car, a voice she recognized said, "Morning Samus. I trust the battle arrangements are finalized?"

Samus couldn't help but grin as she turned to face President Balkorin, who was likewise grinning.

"Good God, he really is a monster." Samus said quietly while the Vice President was still far off.

Vladimir's grin widened.

"I really didn't intend to hit him, per se. I mean, he just sort of was there when you moved out of the way. The fact that I could see him behind you is totally irrelevant, when you think about it. Ah, Vice President, good morning! Sorry about that."

The little man had approached just as Vladimir had finished his conversation with Samus, and he looked happy in an oddly pained way.

"Water under the bridge." The Vice President rasped, brushing dust off his suit. "What can I do for you Mr. President?"

"I just wanted to come down here personally to make sure the battle plans were finalized and ready to put into action today." Vladimir explained, sipping a dark drink Samus assumed to be coffee out of a black cup. "I know you didn't have much time, and I apologize for that, but you understand that given the circumstances any time we had was precious."

"Of course." Samus answered. "And yes, I did get them finished. "Even managed to nab a little bit of sleep too."

Vladimir and Samus exchanged a chuckle as a very confused Vice President watched.

"But really, I'm just glad they got done." Balkorin went on, looking at his watch. "And you're right on time this morning, too. Well done."

The Vice President looked sick.

His face flushed scarlet, and then he said, "But Mr. President, I feel it is my duty to inform you that this woman, while I was accompanying her to this very bay, destroyed several hundred dollars worth of Federation property! She shot down a door to get here!"

"Really?" Vladimir said, his eyes narrowing. "I admire that, Samus. You valued being on time over an insignificant door. Well done!"

The weasel man's jaw dropped.

"But-but Sir!"

"Just take it out of my payment, Vladimir." Samus spoke up. "I'm sure I can handle a few hundred Necros out of my account."

The two again shared a small laugh, much to the disdain of the little man who was feeling increasingly helpless.

"If all is well and good then, I feel I must be off." Vladimir said, taking another long drag from his cup. "I've got to prepare an address to the citizens about today's war. Samus, best of luck to you."

Vladimir motioned for the Vice President to leave, and as he shuffled off, he and Samus exchanged a knowing look.

"Thanks for running with that." Balkorin said taking yet another drink. "I wasn't sure you would catch on. I just hate that little prick so damn much."

"Glad to. The little bastard had the gall to pull rank on me." Samus said with an edge of anger in her voice.

"In three years, I really don't care if I don't get reelected. It isn't worth sharing an office with _him_. Anyway, good luck Samus."

Samus turned to leave, and then called over her shoulder, "Vladimir."

He stopped his approach to the door and turned to face her.

"This doesn't change anything." Samus said. "Well…not much."

The President grinned, and then left the room. Samus continued on her way, passing a large cargo container of explosives being distributed to troops or stacked on transport cars. She didn't have too far to go until she reached her destination, a small and discreet docking bay where her personal squadron would be waiting. She had chosen it so that her men wouldn't be distracted by the hustle and bustle of the preparations for the battle, and based on what she'd seen so far in the day it was a good call.

As Samus approached the entrance to her chosen docking bay, two large steel doors that had rusted a bit from nonuse, she spotted the keypad, a small box protruding from the wall. She walked up to it and prepared to punch in her code but felt a small tap on her shoulder as she reached for the first key.

"Like I tried to tell you, your code isn't going to work." The Vice President said as Samus turned to look at him. "Now if you'd kindly get the hell out of my way for a change, I can open the door."

The man had a sick little grin plastered across his face. He finally thought that he had won a small victory over the mighty Huntress, and he wasn't afraid to show it. Samus swept her arms out in a bow, pointing her arm cannon right at the keypad to guide him. The man, looking smug and triumphant, strolled over to the box, and just as his face was right in front of it Samus fired seven quick shots with her Wave Beam into the device. The Vice President staggered backwards as sparks from the box seared into his bald head, and the keypad beeped and flashed wildly until it fell silent again, and the doors slowly slid open with a loud creak. Without waiting to see if the weasel man was alright, she walked into the docking bay.

Fourteen soldiers, her chosen men, all snapped to attention the second their Admiral came into view. Samus walked up and down the line of men, just as she had a day before, and sized them up. Yesterday, they didn't have a clue as to the magnitude of this operation. But today, they were ready. Samus stood in front of them and crossed her arms.

"Men," she started, "Today, you will-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!"

The Vice President stormed into the room, angrily holding one side of his face. Samus could make out minor burns on his head and hands.

"I've had more than enough of your little attitude you cocky bitch!!" he screamed. "You think you're so high and mighty with your little title, and your little money, but I know the truth!! You may have forced the President to clear your name, but I know the truth! You are nothing more than a terrorist, a common criminal, and a mediocre one at that!! You-"

Suddenly, and without warning, Samus swung her left arm back as hard as she possibly could at the Vice President. The back of her hand struck him across the face, and the man was lifted off his feet into the air, spun around three times, and then fell to the floor face-down. He lay there motionless for several moments before Samus brought her hand back, and crossed her arms again. Her men hadn't budged.

"Did anyone else see the Vice President collapse from the fuel fumes in here?" Cessler slowly said. "Man, poor guy must not be used to it."

"I definitely saw it." Z3 confirmed. "Fool shouldn't have even been in here."

Samus smiled from underneath her visor, and then began her speech again.

"Thank you men. Now as I was saying, today, you will have a mighty responsibility. I'm not going to try to sugarcoat this; the fate of the universe rests in our hands. This is a terrible burden to bear, but you are members of the finest squadron in the Federation's entire military. Are you afraid soldiers?"

"No ma'am!" they called back.

"Good. Fear has only one place on the battlefield-in the hearts of your enemies." Samus went on. "And today, I expect you to put it right where it belongs."

Samus walked the line for a few seconds before going on.

"It's important to keep this in perspective as well, men." Samus kept going. "You're fighting for the sake of the universe, but you are also fighting for what you hold dear. You there, Cessler! Do you have a family soldier?"

"Just my old Ma, ma'am." Cessler said with a stony face.

"Today, you fight for your mother." She said, looking him in the eye. "Markovitz, how about you?"

"A wife, ma'am, and two kids."

"Tell me about them."

"My wife, Doris, she's amazing. About five feet, eight inches, beautiful chestnut hair. Deep brown eyes like an ocean of sand." Markovitz explained in a dreamy tone. "Timmy is eight, Cindy is four. Timmy loves to explore, and climbs all over everything he can find in the station. He wants to be a soldier like his daddy. Cindy, on the other hand, is quite the little pretentious one. She's quiet, but speaks up when you talk to her. I love them more than I can say, ma'am."

"Today, you fight for Doris, and Timmy, and Cindy." Samus said right to him. "Keep them in your mind, and hold them to you as you fight. Men! You are the creators of your own destinies! So tell me-do you want to lose to these bastards, or go down in history as the army that saved humanity?!"

"VICTORY, MA'AM!" they all shouted back at the top of their lungs.

"Good! Now get on that plane, men!" Samus called back to them, striding into their drop ship.

The men followed her in somberly, filing in one by one, and sitting down in silence. Samus conferred briefly with the pilot, a seasoned drop ship expert, and then sat down amongst her soldiers. As the ship lifted off into space, still no one spoke. Samus looked around the craft and saw nothing but sad, serious faces.

"You all look like you're about to fight a war or something." Samus said out of nowhere. "Lighten up!"

The soldiers' faces brightened considerably at this, and they began to make small talk, discussing everything from sports scores to their families. Everyone except for one man, the soldier with the number Z14, was talking by the time the pilot informed the men they were making the jump to Zebes. Samus walked over just before the jump and sat down next to Z14.

"What's on your mind soldier?" Samus asked.

"Well, everything you're saying, all that about family and such." Z14 said quietly. "That's all well and good. But you see…I don't have a family. Never had one. I was orphaned at birth, and raised in an orphanage. I got into the service right at 18, and I've never married. I just have myself."

He looked up at Samus.

"Who do I fight for?"

Samus let out a sigh as their ship made the jump to Zebes.

"Take it from me soldier." Samus said. "Sometimes a person has to fight for themselves. And for people like you and I, without a family to go back to, times like that are frequent. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Z14 smiled, and nodded his understanding. As Samus rose to get back to her seat, the drop ship lurched out of its jump, and she could see the planet Zebes right outside the cockpit. Samus ran a quick diagnostic on her Fusion Suit, and finding no abnormalities, she faced her soldiers to give them one final pep talk before the battle of their lives.


End file.
